


You Look So Fine

by Xinessf



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinessf/pseuds/Xinessf
Summary: Just a moment, inspired by a song.





	You Look So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hearing this song time and time again, and my mind was bombarded with pictures of Myka and Helena every single time, so I couldn't help myself. I only have one request, please try to read this fic while listening to the song You look so Fine (Garbage). In my mind it doesn't make sense otherwise. And again, don't go crazy with my spelling mistakes, please! I practice hard but still... Any corrections will be very welcome. And, of course, I hope you enjoy it ;)

**YOU LOOK SO FINE**

Claudia’s record plays in her room. _Garbage_, of course. She is a big fan, and the music that the band plays is very welcome for everybody else in the house.

_You look so fine_  
_ I want to break your heart_  
_ And give you mine_  
_ You're taking me over_

Helena is heading her room, but she can’t help stopping when she passes by Myka’s. She glimpses the perfect shape of the woman laying against the pillow.

_It's so insane_  
_ You've got me tethered and chained_  
_ I hear your name_  
_ And I'm falling over_

She is reading. Of course she is. Her feet moving unconsciously, slowly drawing circles in the air. Her light eyes, line after line, hungry of words; those same words that drift her mind away.

_I'm not like all the other girls_  
_ I can't take it like the other girls_  
_ I won't share it like the other girls_  
_ That you used to know_

Helena’s downy lips slightly open just by staring at Myka. She tries to walk away, but an invisible magnetic attraction get her steady body stranded, her look tied to the other woman’s gentle curves.

Myka must feel the overwhelming gaze upon her for she looks up in searching. Nothing changes in her face. Absolutely nothing but the shine of her look: it goes darker, deeper, sexier.

_You look so fine_

Helena can move at last, only that she moves in the wrong direction: not towards her own bedroom but into Myka’s. And only when her back pushes the door in order to close it, Myka stands up, barefoot; She leaves the book aside and walks towards the temptation in the flesh.

_Knocked down_  
_ Cried out_  
_ Been down just to find out_  
_ I'm through living for you_

Without a single word, Myka strolls her fingers over Helena’s left cheekbone. She softly draws Helena’s jawline with the pads. She knows that this is her one and only, and she desires it immensely. Right here, right now. Hearing Helena’s heart throbbing, she gently drives her hand down to the chest, trying to feel the beatings against her palm. The woman before her stifles a moan, a clear sign of approval. So Myka takes the leap.

_I'm open wide_  
_ I want to take you home_  
_ We're wasting time_  
_ You're the only one for me_

Fiery and urgent kisses. Hands falling down heavily over breasts, fingers fumbling, fighting with merciless buttons that do not want to be unbuttoned. Nails that unwillingly scratch velvety skin. Groans caught inside the women’s throats, struggling for being released, just to be even with the desire already unchained. They break their joining for a second, searching for fresh air for their breathless lungs, not losing eye contact. They don’t want to miss anything, they don’t want to close their eyes and be alone in the room as if it was a dream. In the end, both have been dreaming it for a long time.

_You look so fine_  
_ I'm like the desert tonight_  
_ Leave her behind_  
_ If you want to show me_

Helena’s leg traps the other woman’s hip, leaving so space for Myka’s starving hand. It is challenging for Myka to break through H.G’s trousers, which makes it even more exciting. Helena’s crotch burns against her hand, just like Helena’s lips are burning against her neck. When Myka presses harder and harder, H.G’s groans of despair get louder and louder. Good.

_I'm not like all the other girls_  
_ I won't take it like the other girls_  
_ I won't fake it like the other girls_  
_ That you used to know_

Stuck between the cold thick wood of door and the body of her lover as she is, Helena crawls across the unconsciousness, only clutching the reality thanks to the touch of Myka. Those fingers are driving her crazy, are showing no mercy. Her hips rocks alongside the other woman’s movements while her breath paces Myka’s. How come did she end up into such a terrific woman’s arms? Life is strange.

_You're taking me over_  
_ Over and over_  
_ I'm falling over_  
_ Over and over_

Helena is reaching the end, Myka can feel it. She is delighted and yet sorrowful because she would had wanted to stretch the luscious encounter until the very end of her life. But life is how it is; nothing last forever, and she could do nothing but hold good moments tight and keep them safe into her mind after they have passed. Myka knows that this moment would remain into hers for the rest of her life. H.G.’s trace always will blaze over Myka’s skin. She is her first woman, and the only one, for sure. Wading between pleasure and romantic thoughts, Myka feels how Helena breaks down into her arms at last. Her quavery body turn into lead when she, spent and exhausted, prop her forehead against Myka’s shoulder. Myka’s arms wrap the slender woman, too overly aflamed to say a word. When she senses how H.G.’s agitation subsides, she breaks the hug and looks Helena in the eye. Just one single glance followed by a weak smile. Everything is right.

_Loving me one more time_  
_ Hide inside me tonight_  
_ Do what you want to do_  
_ Just pretend happy end_  
_ Let me know let it show_  
_ Ending with letting go_  
_ Let's pretend happy end_


End file.
